


WE ARE

by midnightau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, but you all know it is there, lowkey ships but not in the center of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/pseuds/midnightau
Summary: Byun Baekhyun wakes up from a nightmare with sweat running down on his forehead and his heart is beating faster than it is supposed to. His heavy breathing fills the room and it dawns on him... the nightmare is not over yet.





	1. PHASE ONE: Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PHASE:** Light  
>  **SUBJECT:** B-B04  
>  **STAGE:** 01/10

Where… am I? The question echoes loud inside my head filling up the void around me. I see nothing but I also see everything. The pitch black darkness surrounds me, engulfing me, making it hard to breathe, yet I still see everything clearly. I see a little bedside table pushed against the wall in front of me. I think there is a framed photo on top of it, the room is otherwise empty. There is no sign of lightning, there is no door, no window but I see clearly. I slowly tiptoe closer and reach out for the picture. As I lift it a stranger’s face stares back at me but when I blink it blinks along with me and when I reach out to touch my cheeks it does too. Who am I? I start to wonder. Suddenly, the room starts to shake and fall apart. I drop the photo and it shatters to pieces before it disappears. I hold onto the bedside table, hurriedly opening the drawers to save myself from the inevitable. It’s no use, they are completely empty. The bedside table also disappears and I fall onto the floor. My hand starts to burn. I lift it right in front of my eyes to see that my hand loses its form and turns into blinding lightning. Slowly my other hand starts to glow, then my legs, my stomach and suddenly every fiber of my being becomes pure light. I lost my human form and I start to float endlessly in the empty space.  
_‘Experiment number 12 has ended. B-B04 has exited REM phase.’_  
My eyes pop open as I breathe heavily. I’m in a puddle of sweat and my heart is about to pop out of my chest. I am panting for air as if my lungs just collapsed. I take in my surroundings. I am pinned against a hospital bed, right above my head some kind of see through liquid is dripping down and flows into my artery. The bag of liquid is almost completely empty. There is nothing else in the room, only one of the walls has a window but I can’t see anything on the other side. My veins are burning and my ears are ringing. Where am I? I look right at the window where the unusual face greets me again. Who am I? I tried to search for memories but there is nothing. I feel nothing and my mind is completely, utterly empty. What’s going on?  
I try to escape the hand strainers but there is no use. My fight against my prison is only tiring me out. I give up and plant my head back into the attached pillow. I am still gasping for air and I close my eyes to even my breathing. Suddenly I hear a door slide open. As I open my eyes I see a lady in completely white to enter the room with a tray in her hands. She takes out the needle from my hand and takes off the bag of liquid as well. I try to peek at the tray that she casually just placed on my stomach. I see bigger needles and some kind of medicines.  
“Sorry…” I speak up but she doesn’t even blink an eye at me. My voice sounds off; it is so foreign from me, just like the body that I look at in the window. “Can I get some water, please?” I ask but she still doesn’t pay attention. She is probably not speaking my language. Wait… what language do I speak? What nationality do I have? Why do I have a basic knowledge of everything yet I still don’t know anything?  
Another person enters the room. It’s a man. He has wide shoulders and is pretty masculine compared to the nurse standing next to me. He walks over to me and shines his flashlight in front of my eyes. It burns but it also gives me strength somehow. He smirks. I can clearly see even though I should be blinded by the light. He turns off the flash and picks up my medical report from the end of my bed.  
“Give it sedatives and take it to stage five.” He says to the nurse before he leaves. ‘It’ he says, as if I wasn’t even a person, but maybe I wasn’t. The nurse gives me an injection of something orange and before I know it I am back in the darkness again.  
I wake up in a much different room. I am no longer tied up and I no longer beg for air. I sit up and I feel completely fine. The room is all green, I am sitting in grass. There are a few bushes around with trees growing tall shielding me from the sun. I look up at the sky which is baby blue with cotton clouds floating aimlessly. I smile but I don’t understand why. I just feel at peace. I feel warm but not on the outside. Warm is inside my chest, around my heart and as it pumps my whole body warms up and relaxes. I like it here much more. I wonder why or how did I get here? What was the place I was in before? Where is the nurse? Where is the doctor? I don’t see any windows like I did before. There is really endless of green fields and sunshine wherever I may look. It makes me happy. I feel so free.  
But as always, every good must come to an end. I hear sirens. They are really loud. I cover my ears and as I look up I see how my little happy place is shattering into pieces. The trees, the bushes, the grass, the clouds all turn into pixels and slowly fade away. I found myself sitting on the cold rock floor of a cellar. I stand on my feet, my ears slowly getting used to the loudly crying siren.  
_'All forces to section 6. I repeat all forces gather at section 6.’_ A robotic voice is heard through the speakers.  
I walk to the bars and get a hold of them. I see guards running down the corridors with their guns loaded. They seem so scared as if they just completely lost control. I look over to the guy who has his cellar right in front of mine. I can only see his back as he is facing the other wall. He has no shirt on and his back is covered in scars. I reach for my shoulder blade and trace along a clear wound. How did this get there? He looks like he is in pain. There are claw marks on his cellar's walls, some of his wounds are still bleeding.  
_‘Attention: The intruder is K-J88 subject. Apply extra caution.’_ The robotic voice speaks up again.  
K-J88… It sounds like the code they used when I was strapped to the hospital bed. I squint my eyes to look at the name plate of the opposite cellar. I try to read the characters but I don’t understand anything. Even if I would the big red x that is drawn over the name plate makes it even more difficult to read it. What could that mean? I turn my attention to the cellar next to his. It’s completely empty but there is one red x on the name plate just as well.  
Out of nowhere, a guy stops right in front of my cellar. We lock eyes. His gaze is terrifying and I had to take a few step backs. He puts some device, which I have never seen before, on the lock and pushes a few buttons until the lock clicks open. He stretches his hand out for me. I hesitate. I don’t even notice that I slowly lifted my arms up in defense. I switch my glance from his open palm to his face back and forth.  
“Come with me Baekhyun.” He says and the name lights up a sense of realization in me. Baekhyun… “We don’t have much time! They are coming!” He yells over the loud sirens. I peak over his shoulder to see that the guards are indeed running towards us. They want him. He is the intruder, but he might be the only one who will answer to my questions.  
Without thinking it through my body reacts. I reach out for his hand and he flashes me a reassuring smile before we all start to disperse into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Proceed to next phase_


	2. PHASE TWO: Teleportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PHASE:** Teleportation  
>  **SUBJECT:** K-J88  
>  **STAGE:** 02/10

I woke up in an unknown place. The walls are painted to caramel colors. The bed I’m lying on is welcoming and warm with a soft pillow beneath my head. My head is pumping it feels like my brain is about to burst. I slowly sit up, holding my head with one arm. My feet reaches the floor, the fuzzy carpet tickles my bare feet. I look up to see the guy sitting on a chair with a table behind his back, his eyes fixed on me. He is wearing a tank top and sweatpants that he didn’t wear before. The first time I met him he was wearing a somewhat military uniform.

“How are you feeling?” He asks. His voice is quiet and warm. His dark brown eyes are bearing into mine.

“My head hurts.” I reply, my voice is trembling and my throat is dry. I feel like I haven’t drunk in a week.

“It is probably because of the teleportation.” He says and stands up turning his back at me. He rummages through the top shelf of a bookcase on the right side of the room and he comes back handing me a pill and the water from the table. He crouches in front of me to reach my eye level. 

“Here, take these.” I do as he says and I took in the pill and down the whole glass of water.

“You must have a lot of questions now.” He says standing up again and walking over to the bookcase again but this time he takes off a big box.

“Are you K-J88?” I ask him and his muscles tense up.

“No. My name is Jongin.” He says coldly placing the box on the floor in front of me. He sits down on the carpet with crossed legs and takes off the lid of the box. 

“And you are not B-B04 either. You are Baekhyun.” He says handing me a picture. I take it and I see a happy smiling boy stare back at me with a dog in his arms.

“Who is this?” I ask pointing at the chubby cheeked boy.

“That’s you.” Jongin replies and I furrow my eyebrows. There is no way this kid is me. I am definitely a lot taller. “…When you were younger.” He adds.

“How do you know me?” I ask examining the old vintage picture more. I’m in the garden, wearing an overall with boots and a yellow shirt. I look so happy it almost makes me sad.

“We grew up together.” He says handing me another picture. There are 9 people on it. One of them is me. At least the picture resembles the person I saw in the window of the hospital room and in my dream. I spot Jongin too. We all are wearing the same clothes but I don’t recall the others. The clothes look like the uniform I first saw him wear.

“It was before our first mission. We were trained to fight the red forces.” He explains. “Does anyone of them seem familiar to you?” I shake my head and he points at the exceptionally tall guy who has a smug smirk on his face. “Not even him?”

“No… I am sorry.” I hand the picture back to him as it slowly starts making me uncomfortable. “Why are we wearing the same clothes?”

“Because we are E.X.O.” He flashes me a smile but the name doesn’t say anything to me.

_“E.X.O?”_ I ask again shaking my head.

“Yes; _Experiment of X Outcasts._ ” He replies quickly. “We were a special unit of the military who fought against the red forces before… before things happened.” He looks away from me rummaging through the box.

“Why don’t I remember anything?” Jongin shifts, clearly not wanting to reply to me. I keep staring at him until he lets out a deep sigh and locks eyes with me.

“The red forces… they caught you.” He says and I silently keep my glance on him.

“Is that a bad thing?” I ask and he looks so shocked.

“By any chance… do you know which stage were you in?” Jongin asks concerned.

“I was before stage five… from what I recall.” I try to remember back to what happened in the hospital.

“Give me your hand.” He asks and I obey. He grabs my wrist and pushes up my long sleeve. His eyes widen and I change my glance from his face to my arm. There are many scars plastered on top of it and right on my veins there is a code number.

“This is not good.” He hops onto his feet and hurriedly picks up a bag from a wardrobe. He throws a shirt and a pair of jeans at me. “Go get changed, quickly.” He orders.

“What’s wrong, Jongin?” I ask him slowly dragging off my loose long sleeved shirt.

“We need to get rid of the code on your arm before it’s too late.” He says and his words send shivers down my spine. What does he mean before it is too late? I quickly change into the clothes he has given me. They are way too big for me but I don’t dare to complain. He is in a rush packing everything from the shelves that he can before he places the box on top and closes his sports bag. He puts on a jacket gives me one with a pair of shoes and after I put them on he holds my wrist and drags me out of the room.

We reach a dark corridor with a flight of stairs on the end. He drags me up on them and when he opens the door I am blinded by the light. We were in a basement of a house. The door opens to the death-end valley right next to building. Jongin shoves the bag in my hands before he walks behind the trash cans and pushes out a motorbike. He hops on and signals me to do the same. I sit behind him holding the bag close to my chest.

“Hold on, we have a long ride coming.” He says and starts the engine. I snake my arm around his waist and hold onto him as he speeds off. We reach the streets of the western like town. The roads are empty and dusty because of the sand. The buildings are old and made out of wood. There is not a single person on the streets. The town is tiny, we reach the end of it in less than a minute and we drive off in the desert. Jongin pulls up his sleeve and I notice a watch on his wrist. The screen starts to flash in different shades of blue before he lifts it up to his mouth.

“The safe place has fallen. We are evacuating. We need the healer.” He says loud and clearly. I wonder what he means by the safe place. Suddenly I hear a loud explosion from behind us. I turn my face to see what happened. The town we just left minutes ago was wiped out completely. Jongin sighs deeply but doesn’t take a single glance back as if he expected this to happen. He speeds up more and drives towards the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please stand by; installing phase three_


End file.
